Jellicle Humans!
by Demetergirl
Summary: The Jellicles are all transformed into humans, can they figure out why before they're human forever! PLEASE read and review! Rated T to be safe. CHAPTER 10 UP!
1. Pink Booties and a Transformation

Disclaimer: I do not own CATS it belongs to Andrew Lloyd Webber, T.S. Elliot, and The Really Useful Group.

_

* * *

_

Chapter 1: Pink Booties and a Transformation

Tugger came into the junkyard, fuming. He hated humans! His owner had just put PINK BOOTIES on him, for goodness sake! Everyone was sniggering at him. He caught sight of Demeter and ran to her, "Hey Dem!" he said, irritably.

"You know I hate being called…" Demeter began to say, but then she caught sight of Tugger's booties and smiled, "What happened to you!" she said, laughing.

"My owner put them on me," Tugger mumbled, "Please get them off of me, and PLEASE don't tell Bomb!" he begged.

"Okay Tugger, I'll cut them off." Demeter slashed the stings holding the booties and they fell off.

"Thanks Dem!" Tugger said appreciatively. She gave him a look, "Why don't you like being called Dem?" he asked her.

"Because," she snapped, "It sounds too much like _dim_!"

Tugger laughed, "Thanks for not telling Bomb about this," he gestured at the booties, "You're a life saver!"

"Well, I try," Demeter said smiling. Munkustrap came up to Demeter, "Hi Munku," she said teasingly.

"Hi Demi," Munkustrap said, kissing her on the forehead. He looked at Tugger and smiled, "I saw your new look when you walked into the junkyard."

Tugger flushed scarlet and said, defensively, "It was my human who did it, not me!"

Munkustrap laughed, "Yes," he said, "Humans are quite oblivious to a cat's feelings, and, sometimes, their gender."

Demeter and Tugger laughed. By this time it was getting close to bedtime, "Where is…" Tugger began, but he was cut off by a spotted red furball, "BOMB!"

"Hey baby," she said, pinning him to the ground.

Tugger flipped her over easily and gave her a kiss, "Hey Bombie!"

Munkustrap grabbed Demeter's paw and whispered, "Let's go."

They said goodnight to Bomb and Tugger and the two couples went off to their dens. When they got to their den Demeter and Munkustrap climbed in and curled up next to each other, Munkustrap's arms wrapped around Demeter, and fell asleep.

>. 

Demeter woke up the next morning and slipped out of Munkustrap's arms. She stepped outside and stretched. As she was stretching she caught sight of a mirror and froze. She saw a young girl, around teenage years in the reflection. Demeter whipped around, but she didn't see the girl. She turned back to the mirror, and there she was again, a girl with dark blonde hair that fell to her shoulders and dark brown eyes. Demeter turned again, no girl. As Demeter turned around she caught a glimpse of her paw and froze. Her paw was a hand. HER PAW WAS A HAND! Demeter stared at the hand in horror, she wanted to scream but she was too shocked. She ran back to Munkustrap and stared at him. He was now a teenage boy with dark, almost black hair and flesh colored skin, just like her. Demeter suddenly found her voice and let out a long high-pitched scream.

Munkustrap's eyes snapped open, "What! What's going on!" Demeter stopped screaming and pointed at him. He looked at himself, horrified at his new skin. Suddenly they heard screams from the junkyard. Demeter and Munkustrap threw each other a last horrified look at each other and ran outside.

* * *

A/N: PLEASE read and review. I want to know what you think! 


	2. Profiles and Some Unexpected Guests

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2: Profiles and Some Unexpected Guests

The junkyard was full of horrified humans, all of whom used to be cats. "What's going on?" was a common question and "What the heck happened?" was another.

"Silence!" Munkustrap yelled and held up his paw, uh, _hand_.

"Who are you?" yelled a lean, dark blonde teen around the same age as Munkustrap.

"It's me, Munkustrap." The crowd gasped at how different he looked.

"Munkustrap!" yelled a plump woman with light brown hair, "I found this in my den!"

Munkustrap, recognizing her voice, said, "Thanks Jenny," and took a stack of tan folders from her paws, uh, _hands_. Stamped across the front of the folders was the word "**PROFILE**." He opened the first folder. At the top of the sheet of paper was a picture of him as a human and next to it, a picture of him as a cat. Below the pictures it said:

**NAME: Munkustrap**

**GRADE: 10 (Sophomore)**

**AGE: 16**

**SCHOOL: Stage and Screen Prep.**

It went on to describe the school and where it was located. Munkustrap stared at it, puzzled, then he spotted a notation at the bottom:

You will have **four** weeks to discover why you have been transformed, or you will be human **_FOREVER_**.

Munkustrap just stared at the little sentence that had such a big impact.

"What is it Munku?" Demeter asked him. Munkustrap read the small sentence aloud into the silence. Everyone burst out with their own exclamations, "What!" "Four Weeks!"

"QUIET!" Munkustrap ordered. Silence fell almost immediately. "Okay," Munkustrap said, "First things first, we have to figure out who everyone is." He proceeded to call names. "Demi," he said. Demeter came up to him and took her profile folder. "Tugger," the lean, dark blonde teen that had spoken before came up. "Jenny, Bomb," a young teen with long, fiery red hair, "Misto," a small young man with jet black hair, "Alonzo," a boy the same age as Munkustrap with dark hair. It continued until everyone in the junkyard had their profiles. "Now," Munkustrap started, but Demeter cut him off,

"Munku," she said, "Whose profiles are those?" she pointed to two folders at his feet. Munkustrap picked the folders up and looked at the pictures. In one folder was a picture of a girl with long light blonde hair and pale skin, next to it there was a picture of a fluffy white Persian cat. Munkustrap looked at the name:

**Griddlebone**

Munkustrap froze; he had a bad feeling about whose picture was in the next folder. He took a deep breath and opened the tan folder. Inside there was a picture of a boy with untamed ginger hair. Next to it were the words:

**CAT PHOTO UNAVAILABLE**

Below that the name read:

**Macavity**

"So what's it say?" yelled a very pretty young dark blonde, brown eyed girl, who just happened to be Jemima. Munkustrap looked horror stricken.

Demeter looked at him, concern in her eyes, "What do the two folders say, Munku?"

Munkustrap looked at her and said, "The folders belong to—" but he was cut off by two people entering the junkyard. One was a girl with long pale blonde, almost white, hair and the other was a boy with unkempt ginger hair.

"MISTOFFOLEES!" the boy yelled, not even looking at his surroundings.

Munkustrap grabbed Misto, who was close by him, and Demeter, just in case she was another one of Macavity's targets and pushed them behind himself. Then he yelled, "Alonzo, Tugger! Restrain them!"

Tugger and Alonzo did as they were told, although they did have a few problems. The girl bit Tugger, and the boy nearly gave Alonzo a good punch in the face. Eventually Tugger had the girl restrained and Alonzo, the boy. The ginger haired boy was still grumbling things like, "Stupid tuxedo magician!" and "I can't believe he did this to the two of us!" Everyone had burst into talking about who these two were.

Munkustrap silenced them with a hand, "Everyone," he said, "These are the two cats, um, people the folders belong to," he held up the folders, "Griddlebone, Macavity."

Everyone gasped. Munkustrap reluctantly handed the two their profiles, as they had calmed down and been released by Tugger and Alonzo.

"What is this?" Macavity said meanly as Munkustrap handed him his folder.

"Read it and maybe you'll find out," Munkustrap replied, just as harshly. The two glared at each other, then Macavity slowly opened his folder and began reading.

"What does it mean by 'Discover why you have been transformed'?" Griddlebone asked. She had been reading while Munkustrap and Macavity were having the staring contest.

"If we knew, do you think we would still be human?" Munkustrap snapped at her.

"You ought to ask that magic cat of yours," Macavity said angrily, "He's the only one who could have caused this!" "As I remember it, Macavity," Misto said angrily, jumping out from behind Munkustrap, "You too are a magic cat! How do we know you didn't cause this!"

"Do you honestly think that I would turn _myself _into a ruddy human!" Macavity yelled, insulted.

"Well, do you think I would!" Misto shot back.

"Cut it out!" Munkustrap ordered them. They were so shocked by this sudden outburst that they immediately stopped fighting and became silent. "Now," Munkustrap continued, "I want Tugger, Demeter, Alonzo, Misto, and," he looked reluctant to say the last name and spat it with disgust, "Macavity, to please come with me for a meeting. The rest of you stay here and try to be quiet." Demeter, Alonzo, Misto, Tugger, and, after a moment of hesitation, Macavity followed Munkustrap into the TSE1.

* * *

A/N: It may be a little while before I update. I have to get all the next chapter typed up. Sorry in advance if it takes a while. PLEASE review.

**Bombalurinasara: **Not completely sure yet :) but I'll think of something. Thanks for the review! Hope you liked this chapter!

**Cecile: **Thanks for the sweet review! I hope you like this chapter too.

**Anglina: **You're so sweet,hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. The Unanimous Decision

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Unanimous Decision

"Everyone have a seat," Munkustrap said. Munkustrap sat on the rough cloth upholstery where the driver's seat would have been, had the cats not taken the backs of the seats off for meeting purposes. Demeter sat on his right side, rather closer to him then she normally did in meetings due to Macavity's presence. Misto was on Munkustrap's left side rather than Alonzo or Tugger due the fact that Munkustrap wanted him close to keep him safe from the Mystery Cat. Tugger sat directly of Misto, who was in the passenger seat, then Macavity, and, finally, Alonzo.

"I have asked you all here," Munkustrap began, "to discuss what we are going to do." Misto spoke in his deceivingly quiet voice,

"I have already tried using my magic, and it won't work. I can't even produce lightning anymore, much less change us back."

"What if," Tugger said, rather reluctantly, "Misto and Macavity attempt to use their magic… together?"

"WHAT!" Macavity screeched, "I'm not working with that magician!"

"It won't work anyway," Misto interrupted with is quiet voice.

"Why not?" Alonzo asked, curious.

"Because," Misto continued, "This is a deep magic. It turns us completely human, erases conjurers' powers. All we have left from the cat is memories." They all became silent, thinking about what to do and not knowing how to respond to Misto's deep and powerful statement.

"Well," Munkustrap said after this long period of thought, "It looks as if our only choice is to do what the folders say."

"NO WAY!" Macavity said, "That's giving into whoever did this demands! I'm NOT doing that!"

"I agree," Demeter said, speaking for the first time, "With Munkustrap." Macavity turned and stared straight at her and said,

"Oh you do, do you?" Demeter didn't make eye contact with the Napoleon of Crime, knowing of his hypnotic powers, and not entirely sure they were gone. Macavity made a sudden movement towards Demeter, like he was going to lunge at her. Demeter gave a small scream and grabbed Munkustrap around the middle. He put one arm around her and stroked her head with his other hand.

"Macavity!" he yelled angrily. Macavity sat back with a satisfied smirk. "We have to work together to figure this out, Macavity," Munkustrap said in his getting-onto-the-kittens-voice. Macavity gave a quiet laugh as if to say "That'll never happen."

"I also agree with Munkustrap," Tugger said, "I mean there's nothing else we can do, and we only have four weeks to figure this out."

"So all in favor of doing what the folders say," Munkustrap said, "Say 'I.'" There was a moment of silence then,

"I," Demeter started. She was followed by Tugger, then Misto, Alonzo, and finally, and with bitter resentment, Macavity.

"So it's settled," Munkustrap said," There's just one more thing." He looked straight at Macavity, "We need to call a truce, or at least a temporary one, if we're going to get through this." Munkustrap held out his hand. Macavity stared at it for a second, then shook it, a malicious smile playing on his lips.

>.

"What are we going to do, Munkustrap?" yelled a tall, blonde human Jellylorum. Munkustrap looked around at the anxious human faces.

"We are going to…" he said, "go to school." There was a squeal of excitement from a group of four girls, Jemmi, Vicki, Etcy, and Electra, who had always wanted to go to a human school.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? PLEASE review and tell me!

**Ashy4**- Thank you for the sweet review! If you really want to know the truth, I just assumed that the spell included clothes. Just normal clothes, like what you may where to school. See this leaves it up to the person reading it what the clothes look like, so it sort of incorporates whatever people from any country wear. Do you understand? For some reason, that was hard for me to explain.

**Puddycat**- Thank you for the sweet review, hope you enjoyed this chapter too!

**Anglina**- Thanks again for the sweet review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Bombalurinasara**- You are so sweet! Yep Macavity's there, let's just wait and see what trouble he stirs up later in the story. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

**Sleeping Tiger**- I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Okay, again I felt that all of this was incorparated in the spell. I kind of imagined that the inside of their dens were expanded as they transformed. If I had realised thatpeople would beconfused by the clothes and den thing I would have been more specific. My Apoligies (To everyone).


	4. PDA, English, and Ballet Class

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4: PDA, English, and Ballet Class

"BBBBRRRRRIIIIINNNNGGGGG!" Demeter jumped five feet in the air and then looked around to find the source of the sound. All around her humans (real human) were yelling the word "Bell!" and then running off, books in hand. Munkustrap put his arm around her shoulder. She looked up into his brown eyes.

"It's going to be okay," he said, "I promise." Demeter relaxed a little, she trusted him with all of her heart.

"It says in the folder," Tugger said from behind them, "that we should go to the specified class on our schedules when the bell rings." Demeter looked down at the slip of paper that had come out of her folder and read it:

**Class Schedule: Stage and Screen Prep.**

**8:05-8:55— English — Room 34**

**9:00-9:50— Dance (Ballet) — Room 13**

**9:50-10:00— Break**

**10:00-10:50— Dance (Tap) — Room 13**

**10:55-11:45— Chorus — Room 21**

**11:50-12:15— Solo Vocal — Room 21**

**12:15-12:40— Lunch — Cafeteria**

**12:40-1:05— Solo Vocal — Room 21**

**1:10-2:00— Drama— Room 10**

**2:05-2:55— Dance (Jazz) — Room 13**

"What class do you have first, Munku?" Demeter asked.

"English."

"Me too," she said excited, "What about second?"

"Drama," he looked at her crestfallen expression, "What's wrong?"

"I have a Ballet class second." Munkustrap looked at her worried expression. He took her hand in his and said,

"Don't worry, Demi, you'll be alright." Right before they entered Room 34 for English Demeter gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Right as she kissed him the door of the classroom flew open and a plump woman with iron grey hair stepped out and yelled,

"PDA!" at the top of her voice. Demeter and Munkustrap looked at each other confused.

"PDA?" Munkustrap asked the woman. She sighed,

Public Display of Affection," she snapped, "I'm going to let you two get away with it, just this once since it is you first day, but you two may not sit next to each other in my class." Demeter looked horror-struck.

"Come on," Munkustrap whispered in her ear.

There were four rows of desks in the room, with five desks in each row. Demeter looked around and sighed in relief. In the back were four desks, on one end sat a lean, handsome, dark blonde boy. Demeter smiled all of the girls' expressions at seeing Tugger. Then there was an empty seat, which Munkustrap took. Next was a pretty girl with fiery, red hair. Most of the guys had expressions that rivaled the girls when they saw Bomb. Demeter took the remaining seat next to Bomb. She noticed that Bomb and Tugger both had annoyed looks on their faces.

"Why aren't you sitting next to Tugger?" Demeter asked.

"Because Mrs. Strictman," she said nodding toward the teacher, "busted us with a PDA!" Demeter giggled at Bomb's bitter voice.

"She got me and Munkustrap too."

"Class! Class!" Mrs. Strictman said, "Pay attention! Today we have five new students, and I would like them to stand up and introduce themselves." Demeter, Bomb, Munkustrap, Tugger, and, Demeter gasped as the last person stood up, Macavity stood up. "Introduce yourselves," the teacher said.

"Demeter," Demeter said timidly. She looked at the others, who looked like they were thinking very hard. Demeter realized that they were trying to decide which name to use. Demeter had used her normal name, since it was the name that her family used daily. The others always used their more dignified names on a normal basis.

"Rosemarie," Bomb said, choosing to use her family name. Demeter looked at Munkustrap, he had unoriginal humans who had named him "Silver" on account of his coat.

"Michael," he said, choosing a human name that he had heard before.

"John," Tugger said, also choosing a human name instead of "Fluffy," the name his humans had deemed him. They all looked at Macavity who, thought he had no human, would still have a common name.

"Bryn," he said, using the name he had given himself for his henchrats to call him. (They had trouble pronouncing most names so he had chosen a simple name. Stupid creatures). Mrs. Strictman took a close look at Bomb and Macavity and asked,

"Are you two related?" Munkustrap froze. He and Jenny were the only ones who knew that Bomb and Macavity were twins, and Misto was their older brother. He relaxed, though, when Bomb and Macavity shouted, in unison,

"NO!" The teacher next took a good look at Munkustrap and Tugger.

"What about you two?"

"Brothers," Munkustrap said.

"I can tell," she said. For a minute Munkustrap was worried that Macavity might be wondering why she didn't realize that he was related to Tugger and himself. It soon passed, however, Macavity had always thought that he had been different from his brothers. Mrs. Strictman went into a monotonous lecture and Munkustrap's thought about why they might have been transformed.

>.

Demeter walked into Ballet class, hoping that someone she knew would be in there. She wasn't to be disappointed. She saw the slim, blonde human that was Victoria, just before a female Cockney voice called,

"Demeta! Ova 'ere!" Demeter turned around to see a girl with shoulder length brunette hair,

"Teazer!" she said in relief, giving her fried a hug, "I'm so glad you're in here with me!"

"Me too!"

"Sit down class!" the teacher, Ms. Danceson called to them, "Now we have three new students today."

"Yes!" whispered some of the class.

"Which means," Ms. Danceson continued, "That, while I am assessing their abilities, you may have a free day." Teazer and Demeter looked at each other nervously. Neither of them had ever been all that great at Ballet, Demeter's skill was jazz dancing and Teazer's was acrobatic dancing. Vicki, on the other hand, was an amazing Ballet dancer and had a look of great excitement on her face. Once the class had went to a different part of the room with their certain groups the teacher turned to the three girls.

"You may do a Ballet dance of your own or one that I show you." Demeter raised her hand. "Yes?"

"If we want to, may we do a dance together?" she asked.

"You may." The three girls talked for a minute and it was decided that Demeter and Teazer would dance together, and Vicki alone. Vicki stood up and got into position, she wanted to go first.

"Name?" Ms. Danceson asked.

"Victoria," Vicki replied.

"You may begin." Vicki performed her solo dance, without the music. Demeter was happy to see that she performed it flawlessly, just as she did at the Jellicle Ball. Ms. Danceson clapped at the end of Vicki's dance routine and said,

"Victoria, you should really consider joining the dance team we have here." Vicki smiled broadly, pleased at the teacher's response. "Names?" she asked when Demeter and Teazer stood up.

"Demeter."

"Tess," Teazer said, using the name her humans had given her. The two did a portion of a dance from the Jellicle Ball. When they were finished, the teacher clapped, just as she had done for Vicki. This time, however, all she said was, "Excellent." Demeter and Teazer walked out of class when the bell rang, a little jealous at how talented a Vicki's terpsichorean Ballet powers.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think. PLEASE give me a review! 

**Bombalurinasara: **Thanks for the sweet review! Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Ashy4: **Thank you for the sweet review, and I'm glad I cleared your question up! Hope you liked this chapter too!

**Sleeping Tiger: **Yep, it's a Jellicle High story! Funny, I never thought about what Macavity could do with opposable thumbs. (Demeter laughs maliciously, doing her best to think of a way for Macavity to use his new thumbs) Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

**Koishii-Kitsune-Akira: **Thank you for the sweet review! I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

**Puddycat: **Thank you for the sweet review! I guess you'll just have to wait and see what Macavity is planning. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	5. The Argument

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5: The Argument

At the break, Teazer and Demeter stepped out of the dance room. They found Jerrie and Munkustrap.

"Hey Demi," Munkustrap said as he draped an arm around her, "Hey Teazer," he greeted Teazer. Jerrie also put his arm around his girl, Teazer.

"'ow was your dance class, Teaza?"

"I' was alwrigh', Oi guess.''

"Vicki took center-stage as always," Demeter finished off, "How was drama, Munku?"

"It was fun," Munkustrap said.

"Yeah," Jerrie continued, "Me an' Munkustrap got to do a skit!"

:Look goiys," Teazer said, pointing, "I' look loike Tugga's jus' as good with 'uman queens as 'e is with cat queens." Demeter, Munkustrap, and Jerrie looke to where Teazer was pointing, and sure enough they saw Tugger leaning against a wall flirting with a pretty, blonde human girl.

"Uh-oh," Demeter said.

"What?" Munkustrap asked. Demeter pointed to a point somewhere behind Tugger. The others looked to see Bomb stalking over to Tugger. Apparently the girl Tugger was flirting with caught sight of her too, because she hurriedly said,

"Bye John," and touched his shoulder flirtatiously before walking off. This caused Bomb to become even angrier. She walked up to Tugger,

"Tugger!" she said, to get his attention. He smiled before turning around,

"Hey Bombi—"

"SMACK!" Munkustrap, Teazer, Jerrie, and Demeter's mouths fell to the floor. They knew that Bomb would get mad at Tugger sometimes, but they had never seen her this furious before.

"OW!" Tugger yelped, rubbing the spot on his face where Bomb had slapped him, "What was that for!" he yelled at her.

"You know very well what that was for!" Though Bomb was a little bit shorter than Tugger, she seemed to tower over him as she yelled, "You promised to meet me after class!" Tugger hit himself on the forehead as realization hit him.

"Bomb," he pleaded, "I'm so sorry!"

"You ditched me to come flirt with these, these," she lowered her voice, so as not to blow the former cats' covers, "humans!"

"Bomb, I said I was sorry!"

"Why can't you just stick to one queen, Tugger?" she screamed, her long red hair looking as though it was crackling with electricity from the argument. Tugger flared up immediately at her last statement.

"Look who's talking," he yelled at her, "You're flirting with a different tom every day!"

"Well at least I'm not flirting with," she lowered her voice again, "HUMANS!"

"Oh Please," Tugger said, "I saw you winking and waving at that one guy in English!" Fortunately for Tugger the warning bell rang just then, before Bomb could kill him.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for all of your review:) I hope you liked this chapter, PLEASE review! Criticism welcome. 

**Sleeping Tiger: **The entire Bomb, Misto, Macavity, Munkustrap, and Tugger thing is explained in my story The Truth. But let's put it this way, BOMB AND TUGGER ARE NOT, repeat, NOT BLOOD RELATIVES! That would be sooooooo wrong! Thanks for the review!

**Ashy4: **I wish I could attend a school like this too, how cool would that be! Anyways, thanks for your review!

**Puddycat: **Thanks for the sweet review!

**Quidam the Nameless**: I think the Jellicles will make it, somehow! LOL! Thanks for yournice review!

**Koishii-Kitsune-Akira: **Thank you for the sweet review!

**Broadwaybuff: **Thanks so much for the nice review! I'm glad you're excited about the story!


	6. Tap, Chorus, and Drama

Disclaimer: See first Chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6: Tap, Chorus, and Drama

Bomb was still fuming when she and Demeter entered the dance room for tap.

"Can you believe Rum Tum Tugger?" Demeter took note that Bomb was using Tugger's full name. Demeter just shook her head, scared that she would say something stupid and make Bomb even angrier.

"Class," Ms. Danceson said, "You may have a free day while I assess our new students." She then turned to Bomb and Demeter, "Miss Demeter, nice to see you again, and miss," she looked down at her role sheet, "Rosemarie?" Bomb nodded her head, "Do you two want to dance together, or on your own?"

"Together," Demeter said, after looking at Bomb for confirmation.

"Okay," Ms Danceson said, "Ready when you are!" Bomb and Demeter did the tap portion of Jenny's song. They had both gotten used to just doing the end that they had nearly forgotten the rest of it, but they managed with only a few mistakes.

"Very good," the teacher said when they were finished, "You may have the rest of this time as a free day." Demeter had been afraid that she would say this, the rest of class she had to endure Bomb's constant complaining about Tugger.

>. 

Demeter was excited about her next class. She knew all of the Jellicles would have Chorus with her. Sure enough, when she and Bomb, who had accompanied her from tap, entered the room she was greeted by Munkustrap, Jerrie, and Teazer. Tugger didn't come over due to Bomb's presence. The entire class time was used to place all of the new students in their vocal group. While the teacher was assessing Bomb, Demeter asked Munkustrap,

"How mad is Tugger?" Munkustrap looked at her and answered,

"Let's put it this way. He now uses her full name when talking about her."

"Bomb does the same thing when she's talking about him," Demeter replied.

"They'll make up," Munkustrap said, confidently. The two watched as Bomb tripped Tugger while he was walking up to the teacher. Demeter looked at Munkustrap,

"Eventually," he said, maybe just a little less confident than before.

>. 

Demeter's solo vocal class passed without much going on, as did lunch, with the exception of Bomb causing Tugger to spill the contents of his tray onto his lap. Then came Drama class. Demeter entered the room and sat down in the back. There were no desks in the room so she sat on the floor. The warning bell rang and a flood of students came into the room. Demeter was so busy looking for someone she knew that she didn't notice two people coming toward her until they sat down.

"May we join you?" said a taunting male voice. Demeter tensed, she knew that voice. She turned to her right and saw Macavity sitting down next to her. She was going to try to scoot to the left, but Griddlebone had sat next to her, too. She resorted to standing up and moving, but Macavity had grabbed her arm before she could stand up.

"Stay put," he whispered in her ear menacingly. Demeter was too frightened to move, she never knew what Macavity would pull. The teacher spent the entire class talking about the upcoming musical production. Demeter barely listened; all she could think about was Macavity's rough grip just above her elbow. Finally, after fifty minutes of torture the class ended and Munkustrap came to meet her in front of the classroom. When she reached the door, Macavity was still holding her arm. Munkustrap immediately said,

"Let her go Macavity," Macavity glared at the former silver tom and, knowing that he couldn't do anything at the moment, obliged. Demeter ran and hid behind Munkustrap. Macavity and Griddlebone walked off, Munkustrap's eyes never leaving Macavity, and Macavity's eyes never leaving Demeter.

"Are you alright," Munkustrap asked Demeter as soon as Macavity and Griddlebone were out of sight. She nodded, still a little shook up. The warning bell rang and Demeter said goodbye to Munkustrap and then ran to her Jazz class.

* * *

A/N: As you can tell I have been less frequent with updates, between school and everything else I won't be updating quite as frequently. I'm Sorry. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. PLEASE review!

**Crazy Little Feline: **Thanks for the sweet review! Tugger is a flirt isn't he! Hope you enyjoyed the chapter!

**Bombalurinasara: **Thanks for the really sweet review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter too!

**Koishii-Kitsune-Akira**:Oh, You're sweet! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

**Sleeping Tiger: **Sorry about the spelling errors, I didn't notice. Thanks for your nice review. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

**Ashy4: **I'm glad you think it's an awesome story! You're sweet! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

**Puddycat: **Thanks for the sweet comment in you're review! I hope you liked this chapter too!


	7. Auditions

Disclaimer: CATS belongs to Andrew Lloyd Webber, T.S. Elliot, and The RUG. Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat belongs to Andrew Lloyd Webber and the RUG, as does Phantom of the Opera.

* * *

Chapter 7: Auditions

Demeter was relieved when she entered Jazz class. Bomb and Teazer were both there, plus she was good at Jazz dancing. She wasn't surprised when Ms. Danceson asked them to do a dance, and the three girls decided to do the jazz dance for Macavity, Demeter doing her part, Bomb hers, and Teazer doing the back-up dancing. Demeter was pleased when the dance teacher her and Bomb to be on the Dance Team. (She didn't fell guilty about Teazer not being asked because she had been asked during her acrobatic dance lesson). The final bell rang and Demeter, along with the other Jellicles, were so relieved that their first day of school was over. They all, except for Macavity and Griddlebone who opted to go back to the Napoleon of Crime's hideout, made their way back to the junkyard.

>.

"Macavity," Griddlebone said when they reached the lair, "This ruins everything, you know."

"I know!" the former ginger tom snapped at her, "We'll just have to think of a new plan." He thought for a moment before saying, "Griddlebone, didn't the drama teacher say that we were required to audition for the musical?" Griddlebone nodded wondering what the Napoleon of Crime was thinking. Macavity just smiled as he thought up his horrible plan.

>.

"Please, Ms. Dramaton," Macavity said smoothly to the drama teacher the next day before school.

"Well, I was set on doing Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat, but after hearing your argument I agree with you. We will do the other production instead."

Macavity smiled an oily smile, "Thank you Ms. Dramaton."

>.

"Settle down class," Mrs. Strictman said. She waited until the class was seated and quiet, "Now," she said, "Ms. Dramaton would like me to announce that she has changed the Musical production from Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat to Phantom of the Opera." Everyone in the class, except for Macavity, gasped in excitement and surprise. "She would also like to remind the drama students that they are required to audition, and one final thing. The school has asked all first period teachers to tell their students that the school is under-budgeted. We encourage you to buy tickets to this show, because if the school gets to low on money they will have to drop some courses, such as Chorus and certain dance classes." Again everyone gasped, they had not know that certain classes had been in danger of being canceled. "Auditions will be today during your Drama classes," Mrs. Strictman finished and then began the lesson. Demeter turned to Bomb and said,

"Do you think any of the Jellicles will get a part in Phantom?" Thought the Jellicles did not know much about human culture they had heard a lot about this particular stage production, and some, like Bomb and Demeter, had seen the movie version of it at their homes with their humans.

"Not sure," Bomb replied, and then added, raising her voice very slightly, "But I think Rum Tum Tugger would make a good Phantom, he ugly enough." Tugger overheard her and glared; he then turned to Munkustrap and whispered, just loudly enough for Bomb to hear,

"Bombalurina would make a good Carlotta, her voice is bad enough." If looks could kill, Tugger would have been dead.

>.

"Out next audition couple will be," Ms. Dramaton scanned her role sheet, "Demeter and…"

_'Not Macavity, anyone but Macavity' _Demeter thought.

"Bryn." Demeter gasped. She had to audition with Macavity. The two stood up and moved to the front of the classroom. "Okay," Ms. Dramaton said passionately, "Bryn, you're the Phantom trying to seduce Christine. Demeter, you're Christine, you're scared that the plan won't work. GO!" The music started and the two began to sing. Demeter didn't have to fake the fear, she was already shaking like a leaf. Though Demeter preferred to stay in her mezzo range she had a nice soprano voice, not as well as Jemima's, but still nice all the same. The two reached the end of the song:

"_Past the point of no return, _

_the final threshold._

_The bridge is crossed, _

_so stand and watch it burn!_

_We're past the point of no return."_

As soon as the audition was over, Demeter quickly slipped out of Macavity's arms, their final position for the song.

"Good job everyone," Ms. Dramaton said, "The cast list will be posted tomorrow."

* * *

A/N: YAY! I updated sooner than I thought I would. I had a Snow Day today, so I got caught up with the typing! HOORAY FOR SNOW! Now I have to worry about writing more (Looks at pen, willing it to write something "STUPID PEN!") PLEASE review! Luv Ya! 

**Bombalurinasara**: Yeah, I thought it was funny when Bomb tripped Tugger too. I'm really not sure when they're going to make up yet. But they will I guarantee.I hope you liked this chapter!

**Ashy4**: I know,actual school is stupid! Don't worry about reviewing chapter one, to be honest I didn't even notice! You'll find out what Jelly, Jenny, Gus, and Old D are up to in the next chapter.

**JemimaPearl**:Thanks so much for your sweet review! I'mglad you like the story!

**Zazzie**: I'm glad you think I'm creative! I hope you enjoyed this chapter too!

**Sleeping Tiger**: Aw, thanks for sympathizing with the school thing. You're sweet! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

**Koishii-Kitsune-Akira**: Thanks for the sweet review! I hope you liked this chapter too!

**Anglina**: Thanks for your sweet review! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

**Puddycat: **Thanks for the sweet review as always! Hope you think this chapter is brill too!


	8. The Cast

Disclaimer: CATS doesn't belong to me, and neither does Phantom of the Opera. They both belong to Andrew Lloyd Webber and the RUG. CATS also belongs to T.S. Elliot.

* * *

Chapter 8: The Cast

Phantom of the Opera Cast List

Christine- Demeter Broadway

Raoul- Michael Strap

The Phantom- Bryn Waters

Meg Giry- Jemima Castelyn

Madame Giry- Rosemarie Bomb

Carlotta- Oriana Bone

Firmin- John Tugger

Andre- Alonzo Mett

Piange- Brutus Tumble

Reyer- Cory Pat

Buquet- Plato Walters

Lefevre- Jerrie Mung

Female Lead Dancer- Victoria Grove

Male Lead Dancer- Jacob Lees

The list went on to state the dancers who would also be playing smaller parts like the auctioneer and stagehands. Below this list was another:

Phantom of the Opera Volunteer Parents

Jenny Dots

Jane Lorum

Geoffrey Shanks

Gus Theatre

Ken Deut

John Jones

* * *

"Munku," Demeter said, "Did you know that Jelly, Jenny, Skimble, Gus, Bustopher Jones, and Old 'D' were volunteering with this?"

"No," Munkustrap said, "Actually, I didn't."

"Munku," Demeter said, deciding to tell him about her suspicion, "What if Macavity uses this musical to capture…someone." She refrained from saying "me" to avoid sounding melodramatic. Munkustrap sighed and put his arm around her, their brown eyes met and he said,

"Don't worry Demi, I won't let him hurt you." Trusting him, Demeter went on to her next point of concern,

"We still haven't figured out why we've been transformed."

"I know," Munkustrap said, "It's only been three days though. I'm trying to go with the flow and see what happens. Trust me." Demeter did trust him, and told him so too, before becoming silent and going to Ballet.

* * *

A/N: I know this is a really short chapter, but I really needed to post, plus I think it helps readers to digest the cast. PLEASE Review!

**Anglina: **Thanks for your sweet review, I'm glad you're excited about the story.

**JemimaPearl: **Ah, thanks! I always thought that Demeter and Macavity were perfect for Phantom.

**Ashy4: **Three Months! That must have been rough! Anyway, thanks for the sweet review!

**Zazzie: **Yeah, the Phantom Triangle reminds me of CATS too. That's why I decided to use it. Thanks for your review

**Sleeping Tiger: **Right now, as I said in this chapter, Munkustrap is trying to go with the flow and see what happens. He thinks that whatever their supposed to do will come to them, but don't worry they haven't forgotten! Thanks for the review!

**Puddycat: **LOL! Macavity as Carlotta, that would be funny! I should have done that! Gets hit by a ginger paw, "OW!" Thanks for your review!

**Crazy Little Feline: **Ah, you will just have to find out what Macavity is planning when the time comes! Thanks for the sweet review!

**Phantom Feline: **I guess this cast isn't what you were suspecting at all, was it? This cast fits better to my story, sorry:-) Anyways, thanks so much for your review!

* * *

Oh, and here's the who all of the cast is, just in case you weren't entirely sure who each person was.

Demeter Broadway- Demeter

Michael Strap- Munkustrap

Bryn Waters- Macavity

Jemima Castelyn- Jemima

Rosemarie Bomb- Bombalurina

Oriana Bone- Griddlebone

John Tugger- Rum Tum Tugger

Alonzo Mett- Alonzo

Brutus Tumble- Tumblebrutus

Cory Pat- Coricopat

Plato Walters-Plato

Jerrie Mung- Mungojerrie

Victoria Grove- Victoria

Jacob Lees- Mistoffelees

Jenny Dots- Jennyanydots

Jane Lorum- Jellylorum

Geoffrey Shanks- Skimbleshanks

Gus Theatre- Gus

Ken Deut- Old Deuteronomy

John Jones- Bustopher Jones


	9. The Sandbag

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

* * *

Chapter 9: The Sandbag

The rest of that week and the following two weeks were spent learning the music, the dances, and, for some, the lines. Every day after school, the Jellicles would go to play rehearsal, where those with parts would stay in one room and the dancers in another. The time finally came for opening night. There would be three performances, one on Tuesday, one Thursday, and the final performance on Friday—the day the Jellicles would become permanently human if they didn't find an answer. Everybody was jumpy for opening night, but no one was as jumpy as Demeter. She had been even more nervous lately than normal. She still thought that Macavity was up to something. Jenny, Jelly, and Ms. Dramaton were helping all of the girls with their costumes, while, in the other dressing room, Old D, Skimble, Bustopher, and Gus were helping the guys. Demeter smiled, she could just picture Gus telling the Jellicles how he once played a part in East Glen.

"Five Minutes!" Ms Dramaton yelled. Demeter's stomach turned to knots, she was so nervous! She found Bomb standing alone in a corner and made her way toward the former red queen. Bomb didn't smile when her best friend came toward her.

"Nervous?" Demeter asked.

"A little," Bomb said, rather depressingly. Demeter knew that something else was wrong, Bomb just hadn't been her normal, flirty self; she suspected it had something to do with Bomb and Tugger still not speaking.

"Why don't you just apologize to him?" Demeter asked her best friend.

"Me!" Bomb said, flaring up immediately, "Apologize to that jerk! No way!"

"One Minute!" Ms. Dramaton yelled. Demeter looked desperately at her best friend before saying,

"I have to go."

"Me too," Bomb agreed nervously.

The curtain rose and the show began.

* * *

The first two shows, much to Demeter's relief, went by without hardly and mishaps. Now they were getting ready for the final show, and Demeter was jumpier than ever. Macavity hadn't pulled any stunts, and she thought that tonight would be the night. Plus, all the Jellicles were on-edge because tonight was the last night to find out why they had been transformed.

"Tugger, why don't you just talk to her!" Munkustrap, frustrated, asked his brother.

"I don't need to talk to her," Tugger replied stubbornly.

"Liar," Munkustrap said, "of course you do!" You've not been yourself since you stopped talking to Bomb." Tugger turned his back to Munkustrap. "Fine!" Munkustrap said, fed-up, and walked away.

'_Idiot!' _Tugger thought, _'He acts as if I don't already know all of that!'_

"Five minutes!" Ms. Dramaton yelled. Tugger stood up, and then froze. He heard a rustling noise from above, somewhere in the rafters. He followed the sound and spotted Bomb and Demeter standing a few feet away in front of him. He heard a sort of snap and looked above the girls' heads. There was a large sandbag hurtling down, making direct path for Bomb!

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took me a while to update! It may take me a while again for the next update just to warn you! I hope you enjoyed thechapter! PLEASE review!

**Ashy4:** I thought about keeping the last names the same, but then I kinda decided against it. I don't really know why but I did. Thanks for the sweet review!

**Quidam the Nameless: **Thanks for the sweet review!

**Bombalurinasara:** Thanks for you're wonderfulreview!

**Sleeping Tiger:** LOL! Thanks for your review!

**Era:** No, I don't mind! Thanks for the review!

**Puddycat:** Thanks for your review!Yeah, I could not resist making her name VictoriaGrove! LOL!

**Koishii-Kitsune-Akira:** Thanks for the sweet review!

**Crazy Little Feline:**Thanks for your nice review!

**Phanrom Feline:** Congratulations! Your review is _the most _random review I have ever gotten! LOL! I appreciate it though!

**mr. mistoffelees:** Thanks for youre sweet review!

**Jellicle Kitten:** Thanks for your wonderful review!


	10. Transformation and a Sneaky Magician

Disclaimer: See first chapter, and Phantom belong to the ALW and the RUG too.

* * *

Chapter 10: Transformation and a Sneaky Magician

Without thinking, Tugger ran and made a flying leap at Bomb, hitting her and they both fell to the floor.

_CRASH!_

The sandbag hit the floor, right where Bomb had been standing. Without knowing what had happened, Bomb pushed Tugger off herself and yelled,

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Tugger merely pointed at the bag. Bomb's eyes filled with tears of fear, and gratefulness. Tugger instinctively took her into his arms.

"I'm sorry Tugger," she said through her tears.

"Me too."

With all the commotion, no one had seen the boy with messy ginger hair sneak down from the rafters.

"Places!" Ms Dramaton yelled.

The curtain was raised for their last performance.

* * *

'_Something is wrong, Macavity is up to something,' _Demeter thought, _'He's singing this song with too much truth in his voice.' _

They were nearing the end of the show, in the middle of _"Past the Point of No Return." _As they neared the end, Macavity took Demeter in his arms and they paused for a moment when they finished, then Macavity sang, ending on:

"_Anywhere you go le me go too!_

_Christine, that's all I ask of…"_

Demeter ripped his mask off, and the infamous _"Phantom of the Opera" _chord played. As Macavity and Demeter performed the escape to the dungeons.

* * *

The roaring of the crowd was deafening as the cast took their bows. Ms. Dramaton stepped on stage and motioned for everyone to get quiet. 

"Thank you for coming tonight," she began when everyone was quiet, "Thanks to our new students," she motioned at the Jellicles, "This has been our best production ever! And, also thanks to our new students, this has been the production with the best turnout we've ever had," she motioned at the audience, "Now I'd like to make an announcement," she looked very excited about what she was going to say, "We have made enough money to keep all of our programs running here at Stage and Screen Prep!"

There was a deafening cheer, and then all of the Jellicles, plus Macavity and Griddlebone, felt a sort of surge go through them. They were beginning to transform back into Cats.

"Mwahahahahaha!" Came a deep laugh and the lights went out.

* * *

"Macavity!" Demeter whispered, her ability to sense the ginger tom back in full swing. Munkustrap reached for her hand and placed it on his arm, and began to make his way to the general area of the door. He could feel his night vision, slowly but surely, coming back, but it wasn't back completely and he heard another laugh, much closer this time. Then, he felt Demeter's hand wrenched off him. He whipped around, 

"Demi!" he yelled, terrified. Then he heard a muffled scream. He ran toward the sound and a paw met his face. He fell to the floor, and a strange sensation overcame him. He felt little pricks all over his skin, and he could feel himself shrinking. The sensation finally stopped and he was able to stand up.

* * *

It had been so easy for Macavity to shut the lights off. The musical had been designed for easy shut offs. He had been lucky too, though. He expected that his night vision had come back more quickly then the others. He could see perfectly. He found Demeter, put his hand over her mouth, and pulled her hand off of Munkustrap. He immediately made his way toward the door, but had been set back a little before he could get there. Demeter had gone limp, as though she could not stand up and she had screamed. Though the scream was muffled by his hand, it was heard by Munkustrap. Macavity hit Munkustrap in the face with his hand, I mean, paw. He ran a little, dragging Demeter behind him, but then suddenly fell to the floor himself. He could feel his body shrinking and his fur growing back. He felt Demeter, who had finished her transformation, slip from his hands, and make a break for it. The lights came on, and the room was halfway filled with cats! Macavity caught sight of Griddlebone, he had finished transforming and yelled, 

"Come on!" The two snuck out of the doorway before anyone had seen them.

* * *

Munkustrap immediately looked for Demeter and found her running to him. The humans were screaming in confusion, unsure of how all the cats had gotten there. Some of them were coming to there senses, opening doors and putting the cats outside. The silver tabby looked around for the Mystery Cat and Griddlebone, but saw no trace of the two. Suddenly he felt warm hands around his middle, and felt himself being lifted into the air. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Demeter being lifted up by another human They were both carried to the nearest door and set outside. The two waited for a while for the rest of the Jellicles to bet put out. When all of them were assembled, Munkustrap made sure everyone was there before they parted. When they did part, some of them opted to go back to the Junkyard, whilst others went to their respective homes. Demeter and Munkustrap were walking back to the junkyard. 

"Munku," Demeter said, "Why and who transformed us?"

"I don't know Demi," Munkustrap replied, "But we must have done whatever they wanted us to do. I suppose their identity and their reason will always be a secret.

* * *

Misto entered his home, smiling to himself. 

"Tux!" said his human, Jessica, relieved, "I've been looking for you for a month!" The Freshman girl took the in her arms, hugging him. Misto tolerated this, he was quite fond of his human. Jessica sat her kitty down and said,

"Guess what, Tux! Thanks to some new students, who kind of disappeared mysteriously after the production," She shivered form the creeps, but continued, "We raised enough money to keep all programs running at Stage and Screen Prep!"

'_Imaging that,' _Misto thought, his black coat slightly shimmering.

"Tux," Jessica said, laughing, "You look glittery again!"

* * *

A/N: YAY! It's done! That was the last chapter! What did you think. I know that I didn't do much with "Phantom"and I don't know if that bothers anyone, but I'm sorry if it did. 

I would like to appoligise to those who caught this in the last chapter. The only person who caught this and told mewas Sleeping Tiger (Kudos), but I put that Gus had acted in East _Glen. _In truth he had acted in East _Lyyne. _I think I misspelled that, sorry. It always sounded like Glen to me in the song, so that was my fault! My appoligies!


End file.
